


I Could Drown In You

by WarriorQueen_94



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Homophobic Language, only in the first chapter though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: Character A gets drunk and accidentally throws up/collapses on B 
Who knew one little party could turn you're entire world upside down? 
Alex certainly didn't.





	1. You're My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my sanvers high school au.  
> There is some homophobic slurs in this chapter which I'll apologise for now (right now there shouldn't be anymore but i'll warn you if that changes).  
> Enjoy!

Alex stumbles ungracefully onto the small brown sofa and cringes slightly as the stench of beer fills her senses. Alex hates parties, absolutely despises standing in a room filled with half-wasted assholes who have no idea she even _exists,_ but Vicky had looked at her with her big blue eyes and a pout that could even outshine Kara’s and Alex had caved instantly.

It was embarrassing really, how quickly she had agreed to spend her Friday night trailing after her best friend while said best friend flirted with every boy that invaded her personal space but Alex had promptly buried the embarrassment deep within her. Just like she buried the way her heart would thump wildly beneath her ribs whenever Vicky cuddled into her side during their many sleepovers or the unfamiliar tug she felt in the base of her stomach whenever she would catch glimpses of Vicky’s toned stomach and flawless skin.

Alex is brought out of her mindless moping when a strong arm drapes across her shoulder and heavy breaths coat her neck; instantly she regrets the five shots of tequila she had downed to quell the rising jealousy she felt when she had watched Vicky follow Harry Stewart towards the ground floor bedroom because the alcohol flowing through her veins was making her sluggish. Was making her too slow to react to the very much unwanted attention.

She needed to move, needed to escape the weight of some football players body trapping her against the arm of the couch before he got too handsy but her legs were too heavy, too unsteady to carry her weight towards the back door.

“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here all alone?” The words are rough and almost slur together as a calloused hand trails along the inside of Alex’s thigh and her whole body stiffens at the intrusion. Alex reckons that if she were any other girl she would be swooning at the attention from not only a football player but a _senior_ but all she can feel is fear gripping at her throat, she needs to find an out and quickly.

“I’m not interested.” Alex barely whispers as she tries to push the guys hand off of her leg but her attempts are futile at best and her panic increases second by second.

“Oh come on baby, how about another drink and then we can find a nice quiet place to…talk?” Alex cringes at the implication, wishes she could find the strength to escape and stumble her way home but miracles tended to skip straight past Alex. Alex almost gives in, hopes that if she agrees to another drink she’ll be able to lose him in the crowd but then she spots Maggie _fricking_ Sawyer storming towards them. She gulps audibly at the rage she can _feel_ radiating off of the older girl and hopes that she isn’t the one at the receiving end of Maggie’s anger.

“Hey asshole!” Maggie grits out as soon as she’s a couple of feet from the couch and thankfully for Alex the football player shifts his attention from attempting to kiss her neck to stare confusingly at Maggie. “Can’t you see she’s not interested or is your pea-sized brain too small to recognise when you’re making someone uncomfortable?”

Alex watches as the guy flushes bright red at the insult before he pushes himself off the sofa to loom over Maggie’s slight frame. “You jealous or something Sawyer? Do you want to be the one that takes her to bed? Well too bad she isn’t a dyke like you.” The jock spits at Maggie, earning a few chuckles from his team mates who are eagerly watching the interaction.

Alex flinches at the use of the word, watches as Maggie’s eyes flash with disgust and her hands shake slightly before the palm of her right hand connects with the jocks nose. In less than a second the guy hits the floor, blood flowing freely from his broken nose as Maggie bends down to whisper harshly in his ear. Alex is too far to hear what Maggie has said but guessing by the quick nod the jock sends Maggie’s way before he scrambles to his feet and towards the bathroom door it can’t have been too friendly.

Maggie turns to scowl at the small crowd that had gathered in the living room during the commotion until each person has scampered off in different directions and she is left alone with Alex.

Alex slumps against the arm of the sofa as she feels the tension leak out of her body; she knows she’s close to passing out, too close if she’s being honest, but she can’t seem to stop her eyes from drooping closed every couple of seconds.

“Come on Danvers, I think it’s time we got you home.” Maggie reaches out a hand to pull Alex off of the couch and Alex is thankful for the support as he knees buckle slightly under her weight. “Jesus, how much did you drink tonight?” Maggie chuckles as she slips an arm around Alex’s waist and feels the younger girl relax into her arms.

“Enough to forget.” Alex mumbles out as the two of them stumble towards the front door.

“I know that feeling Danvers, believe me _I_ do.”

-

The walk towards Alex’s house is slower than she’d like but she’s more than thankful for the warm hand enclosed in her own. The cold air had sobered Alex up somewhat, enough for Maggie to move her arm from Alex’s waist to tangle their fingers together and Alex can feel her heart drum frantically against her ribs. She imagines the change in her heartbeat has nothing to do with the alcohol she had consumed that evening and everything to do with the smell of Maggie’s hair and the thumb slowly tracing circles over her knuckles.

“So er…so you’re gay?” Alex’s voice rips through their comfortable silence and Alex almost punches herself in the face at her insensitivity. She hadn’t meant to ask that but she had heard the rumours, had seen the things people had written about Maggie in the bathrooms and on her locker and truth be told she was _curious_.

“Yeah…yeah I am. Is that going to be a problem?” Maggie grits out as moves to pull her hand from Alex’s and she can’t help but steel herself for disgust, after all being gay in such a small town had been nothing if not incredibly rough and exhausting,  but she is a little more than surprised when Alex just grips on to her hand tighter than before.

“No, no, no…oh God no! I don’t have problem with it… or with you! I was just, I don’t know…curious?” Alex cringes at her attempt to explain herself and for a second time that night regrets the shots that have obviously taken away her filter.

“Well now you know…” Maggie chuckles once more as she watches a flustered Alex stutter through her sentence. Alex can’t help but smile at the sound, she’s sure she’s never even seen Maggie _smile_ before and here she was _laughing_. “Here we are then…” Maggie trails off and that’s when Alex finally realises that they had made it to her porch without her even telling Maggie where she lives.

“How do you know where I live? You been stalking me Maggie?” Alex playfully shoves at Maggie’s shoulder with her free hand.

“You wish Danvers, I live about two blocks from here. I see you sometimes walking to school with your sister.” Maggie flashes Alex a rare smile that shows off her dimples and Alex swears all the air rushes out of her lungs at how beautiful Maggie looks standing under her porch lights with their hands still tangled.

But once again Alex pushes the feelings down, afraid of what they could mean.

“Alright well I should probably you know head in…” Alex gestures towards her front door. “Thank you for tonight.” Alex reluctantly pulls her hand from Maggie’s warm grasp and before she can think twice presses a gentle kiss to Maggie’s cheek.

“You’re my hero Maggie Sawyer.” Alex whispers into the space between their bodies as she pulls away from the warmth that Maggie offers before she hurries inside, never giving Maggie the chance to react, and as slumps against the solid wood of her front door she can’t help but let a ragged breath escape her throat. Her lips still tingle from the touch of Maggie’s skin and Alex entire body shakes slightly as she realises that she would give almost anything to drag her lips across the smooth expanse of Maggie’s skin again.

_“It’s just the alcohol Alex; just blame it on the alcohol.”_ Alex repeats like a mantra as she quietly slips into her room.

Because it had to be the alcohol, right?


	2. I Can't Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to talk to Maggie.

By the time Monday finally rolls around Alex’s embarrassment has lessened slightly although she still finds herself grimacing slightly whenever she replays kissing Maggie’s cheek.

She wishes she could forget how good it had felt, how _right_ it had felt but she was finding it harder and harder to bury those feelings deep within the dark corners of her mind never to be thought of again.

_Just keep blaming the alcohol._

Alex had kept the mantra turning over and over in her mind throughout the weekend until the words had started to blend together, until she had caved late last night and finally admitted that maybe the kiss had everything to do with how Maggie’s beauty had literally stolen the air from her lungs and nothing to do with the tequila swimming through her bloodstream. The very thought had terrified Alex, had made her breath catch violently in her throat as hot, fat tears had trickled down her cheeks.

She couldn’t be gay. Not in this town.

She had seen how Maggie was treated, had heard the slurs being thrown in her face (and behind her back) and Alex knew that she didn’t have the strength to push through that hatred. She wasn’t Maggie, she wasn’t badass. She wouldn’t survive.

Angrily wiping away the tears that had fallen Alex vowed to keep her mouth shut, to keep her feelings in check, at least until she had escaped the small town. Until she wouldn’t have to constantly look over her shoulder terrified that the way she loved disgusted everyone around her.

Two years. She just had the push through the next _two years._

The sound of Kara’s heavy footsteps heading towards the bathroom pulls Alex from her continuous thoughts of Maggie, for an alien that could _fly_ she was sure as hell ungraceful, and Alex wants to bury her head back under the comfort and warmth of her duvet, wants to never see Maggie again.

 But she knows that’s a lie, it’s a lie because she spent all of twenty minutes alone with Maggie and now she craves the older girls presence in a way that’s she’s never felt before.

Its equal parts terrifying and _exhilarating_.

-

Alex barely manages to get herself and Kara out of the door on time and she’s starting to regret taking the extra time on her hair and minimal make-up. It was stupid really, she knew she had to rein in her growing interest for Maggie and quickly; but she had this aching urge to just be _noticed_ by her, an ache that didn’t seem to be going anywhere soon.

Glancing across the street Alex’s heart stops momentarily before kick starting at almost 100mph when she spots Maggie casually strolling towards their school a couple of blocks from her house. Alex can feel her breathing become erratic as her gaze travels lazily across Maggie’s body, if she had thought Maggie looked beautiful under the glow of the streetlamps then it had nothing on how absolutely stunning she looked in the early morning sunlight.  

Against her better judgment Alex prays to some higher power for Maggie to even _glance_ in her direction just so she can witness her easy dimpled smile once more. She was in deep, too deep, and it absolutely terrified her how much power Maggie already had over her.

_Just push your feelings down Alex, push them so far down that you forget they were ever there._

“You coming or what Alex?” Kara’s chipper voice pulls Alex from her Maggie induced haze and she realises she had been staring at the vacant spot Maggie had been only seconds before. Shaking off her disappoint of not being noticed Alex flashes Kara a small smile.

“Yeah, let’s go before we’re late. _Again._ ” Alex chuckles to herself as she watches Kara dip her head in embarrassment before she begins trailing after her little sister.

Maybe getting Maggie to notice her wouldn’t be for the best Alex concludes by the time she’s standing at the foot of the stairs that lead to the main lobby of her school. It would only make the next two years unbearable if Maggie was in her life but not in the way that she truly wanted.

Maybe the best thing to do was to pretend that Maggie Sawyer never existed.

-

Pretending Maggie never existed lasts all of an hour and twenty six minutes and Alex is slightly surprised she lasted that long.

Grabbing her history books from her locker Alex spots Maggie heading towards one of the English classrooms and Alex figures that maybe; just maybe she was wrong about not having Maggie in her life at all. Maybe having Maggie as only a friend wouldn’t be as painful as she had first thought.

So Alex moves to follow Maggie, moves to grasp Maggie’s wrist and thank her for looking out for her on Friday night but she stops short when Maggie turns slightly and catches her eye.

Alex can’t help the grin that spreads across her face as she finds stunning brown eyes lock with hers and she takes two small steps towards the older girl, almost makes it to the door Maggie is standing in front of before Maggie gives Alex a curt nod and slips into the classroom.

Maggie only nods and Alex feels her heart sink to her stomach.

-

Alex pushes the heavy wooden door open and cringes slightly as the loud bang draws the attention of a couple of seniors lounging on one of the many picnic tables dotted around the green. Alex prays the blush she feels creep up from neck at the attention will disappear by the time she comes face to face with Maggie.

Scanning the large field Alex spots Maggie resting against a huge oak tree reading peacefully in the little shade the tree offers. Alex can’t help but let her eyes wonder slowly over Maggie’s beautiful features and Alex can feel her pulse thrum wildly under her skin as she realises that Maggie may be the most breathtakingly stunning woman Alex had ever laid eyes on.

Striding across the freshly mown grass, Alex is nervously standing before Maggie in no time and she regrets not having thought through what she was going to say as soon as the older girl slowly tracks her eyes up Alex’s body before settling on Alex’s own brown eyes. Gulping audibly Alex can feel her hands tremble slightly as her words stick roughly in the back of her throat.

Alex _detests_ how much of an effect Maggie has on her in such a short space of time.

“You alright there Danvers?” Maggie drawls and Alex wishes Maggie’s voice wouldn’t cause such a rush of heat to spread throughout her entire body.

“Yeah… erm yeah, I’m good.” Alex breathes deeply as she tries to keep the tremble from her voice. “I just… I just really wanted to you know thank you. For Friday night.”

“Anytime Danvers.” Maggie smiles slightly before she returns her attention back to the forgotten book resting on her lap.

Alex can feel rejection and embarrassment settle low in her stomach as tears build at the corner of her eyes. It was stupid and so very weak of her to feel this upset over someone she hardly knew and yet here she stood on the verge of a breakdown because Maggie had offered her nothing more than a couple of words and short nods all day.

Turning sharply on her heels Alex storms quickly towards the wooden door she had stepped out from only moments ago before she could embarrass herself further.

By the time Alex makes it back to Vicky at their normal table in the cafeteria the tremble of her hands had disappeared and a determination to make Maggie have a full on conversation with her had taken root.

-

Alex practically bolts out of the chemistry classroom, their weekly science club meeting had ran a little late and Alex knows that if she runs home she’ll make it back just in time to cook dinner before her Mother arrives home from work.

She knows it’s stupid, knows that her Mother would understand if she was late home but school, but Alex can’t help but feel like a disappointment whenever she fails to look after Kara and their mother. It’s a feeling she’s become entirely too comfortable with.

Alex is halfway home and her lungs are already screaming for oxygen, she’s halfway home when she spots a familiar figure strolling slowly a couple of feet from where she’s currently bent over trying to catch her breath.

_Maggie._

Suddenly Alex’s lungs ache for an entirely different reason.

“Maggie!” Alex shouts as best as she can while she’s still panting breathlessly and it must have been louder than Alex thought as she watches Maggie jump slightly before turning slowly to face Alex.

“Danvers.” Maggie nods again and Alex can feel anger start to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She doesn’t deserve to be treated like this, by anyone, and especially not by Maggie.

“Okay what is your problem? I’ve been trying to talk to you for the whole day and all you’ve done is act like you can’t stand to be around me.” Alex knows she’s rambling but she can’t seem to find her off switch. “Did I do something wrong?” Alex whispers and she can hear the desperation laced within her voice and she cringes at how she must sound to Maggie.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Alex” Alex’s head whips up from staring at the ground as she realises that Maggie had finally referred to her as something other than her last name. The thrill of hearing her name roll effortlessly off of Maggie’s tongue is squashed fairly quickly by the pitying look Maggie is sending her. “But we can’t be friends.”

“Why?” Alex breathes out feeling disappointment flood her entire body.

“Because people talk Alex, people will talk and you’ll get scared. You’ll become absolutely terrified by the rumours that they’ll spread that you’ll decide being my friend isn’t worth the whispers. You’ll get scared and I’ll be left alone.” Alex can hear the _again_ that is left unsaid and her heart breaks in two at the vulnerability Maggie is showing her and while Alex had never thought of Maggie as anything other than badass she realises that she had completely overlooked the thought that maybe Maggie wasn’t as tough as she first thought.

The realisation makes Alex want to know everything there is to know about the mystery that is Maggie Sawyer.

“I’m not good for you.”

Alex watches Maggie walk away and she can’t bring herself to follow, she’s not even sure if she would have the right words to say to her.

She just knows she has to prove Maggie wrong.


	3. Persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie realises how persistent Alex can be.

The one thing that Maggie was absolutely certain about Alex Danvers was that she was nothing if not _persistent_. 

It had been almost a week since Maggie had turned down Alex’s attempt at friendship and yet every single lunch period since then Maggie has found herself unwillingly seated across from Alex on one of the smaller picnic tables watching the junior ramble off useless facts to fill the uncomfortable silence that hangs heavily over the two of them.

In the past week Maggie has learnt that empire penguins can be as tall as four feet; that cherophobia is the fear of fun.

And that there is an entire planet made of diamonds.

“Nerd.” Maggie had whispered after Alex had finally finished gushing about the new discovery and it had been completely worth destroying her determination to ignore Alex’s presence to watch the dazzling smile overtake Alex’s face at the gentle teasing.

It wasn’t like she didn’t like Alex, far from it actually, but after she had finally found the courage to come out just before their summer vacation Maggie had watched her small group of friends slowly distance themselves from her until she had found herself with no one to turn to.

It had been painful and if she were honest completely devastating; but most of all it had been _lonely._

Maggie had been ecstatic to share such an important part of her life with her closest friends, had finally been proud of who she was, but the rumours had started almost instantaneously and it had been crystal clear to Maggie that she was far less important to her friends than their high school reputation.

Therefore, the thought of growing close to another person only for them to walk away because of some stupid rumours was less than appealing to Maggie.

So the problem wasn’t that she didn’t like Alex, the problem was that she liked Alex _too_ much.

-

If Maggie had thought spending lunch periods with Alex’s painfully obvious one-sided conversation was disconcerting than it has nothing on the silent walk home the three times a week when Alex doesn’t have science club.

Silence had never come easy to Maggie, growing up in a household with four other kids had seen to that, but she doesn’t want to lead Alex on; doesn’t want to give Alex the hope of a blossoming friendship. So Maggie stays silent, only listening to the shuffling of their feet on pavement and Alex’s soft humming.

She can feel the tension building from the pit of her stomach day by day until it feels as if she is about to suffocate from the constant weight of _nothingness_ that hangs over the two of them and Maggie can only hope that Alex will soon grow tired of being ignored, that she will soon figure out that Maggie is not worth _this_.

Because Alex has to give up eventually, right?

-

Giving up is obviously _not_ in Alex’s vocabulary.

Another week passes in a similar fashion, lunch is spent listening to Alex enthusiastically spiel fact after fact after fact while their walks home are clouded over with an uneasy silence that settles deep within Maggie’s bones.

And it scares Maggie.

It scares Maggie because she wants to give in; she wants so _badly_ to give in and ask every single damn question she’s being dying to ask Alex ever since they had first spoken at that god forsaken party.

Because she _wants_ to know, she wants to know her favourite colour, she wants to know whether Alex loves chocolate ice cream as much as Maggie does and she especially wants to know why Alex is so completely and utterly _obsessed_ with space.

She wants to ask Alex so much but she doesn’t, she doesn’t because Maggie doesn’t just want to be Alex’s friend.

She wants so much _more_.

She wants Alex.

But Maggie can feel her resolve crumbling; can feel her carefully constructed walls start to crack and she knows she _just_ _knows_ that she won’t be able to hold her tongue for much longer.  

-

Maggie lasts two days.

Two days.

“So not only does it take around 45 minutes for an astronaut to don their spacesuit but then they have-“

“What do your friends think you’re doing while you’re spending lunch with me?” Alex startles slightly from Maggie’s sudden outburst but she’s quick to regain her posture and Maggie can’t help but admire how _regal_ Alex is. How perfect she is.

Maggie has caught Alex’s friends sending curious glances their way more than a couple of times over the last few days and it seems that Maggie’s curiosity has eventually won over her desire to wait out Alex’s persistence.  

Damn her need to know everything.

“Well they…they err they think I’m tutoring you, in chemistry. Yeah, they think you asked for me to tutor you.” And if Maggie thought Alex was beautiful when she was regal then she most definitely thought that Alex was fucking _glorious_ while stumbling over her words with a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

“Oh.” And Maggie can hear the twinge of disappointment in that single word.

It wasn’t as if she had hoped that maybe Alex had been at least a little bit truthful to her friends about why she was suddenly spending more time with Maggie.

Oh no, most definitely not.

Because Alex was obviously protecting her friendships and damn if that didn’t sting a little, if it didn’t repair some of the cracks starting to appear through Maggie’s walls.

“They just kept on asking you know…and I couldn’t, I just couldn’t think of anything other than telling them I was tutoring you.” Maggie hates herself for finding a stuttering Alex Danvers endearing, especially while Alex is acting like she’s ashamed to be seen with Maggie.

 As if Alex wasn’t the one wanting to be friends in the first place.

“I get it Danvers; you’re not the first person to be ashamed of me. And you certainly won’t be last.” Maggie hurriedly shoves the book she had been absentmindedly reading into her backpack before scrambling to her feet and storming towards the library.

And her heart certainly doesn’t shatter at the desperate way Alex’s calls her name as she crosses the field.

-

“Maggie! Maggie wait up!” The familiar voice causes Maggie to curse inwardly as she wills her legs to move faster but her muscles ache from gym class and it’s not long before Alex is standing a couple of feet in front of her.

Maggie can’t help but glare up at the younger girl and she hopes that Alex backs off, hopes that she won’t have to listen to her excuses, but Alex is _brave_ and she holds her own like no one else and Maggie knows she’s screwed. She knows that Alex won’t back down until she’s been heard.

“What do you want Danvers?” Maggie all but spits out and she smirks as she watches Alex step back a little at her tone. The smirk slowly turns to a frown as she watches Alex straighten her back and steel herself for an argument.

“I want you to listen to me.” Alex steps forward with each word until they’re almost breathing the same air, until they’re almost pulled flush against each other, and she can’t help but let out a stuttered breath at the closeness of Alex’s body. “I didn’t lie to my friends because I’m ashamed of you; I lied because I’m ashamed of _them._ I’ve seen how people treat you, how hurtful they’ve been and I don’t want to subject you to anymore of their god awful backwards thinking. I was trying to protect you.”

“Oh.” And this time all Maggie hears is surprise. “So why are you friends with them then?” Maggie asks as confusion quickly replaces her surprise.

“I’m not friends with them, well not really. I’m more of a tag along, someone they have to endure to be friends with Vicky.”

“So you want to be friends with me because you don’t want to be a tag along anymore?” And Maggie prays, prays that Alex says no. Prays that she isn’t going to be used as a halfway point until Alex find proper friends; better friends.

“No you dummy!” Alex laughs quietly and Maggie exhales heavily at Alex’s answer. “I want to be friends with you because I _want_ to be friends with you. No hidden agenda I swear.”

And Maggie finds herself grinning at the dorky way Alex holds her hands up in a mock surrender.

And she knows, she _knows_ that she didn’t want to be Alex’s friend because of her growing feelings for the junior but staring into Alex’s sparkling brown eyes and gushing slightly at the hopeful smile Alex wears Maggie concludes that maybe, just maybe having Alex in her life as her friend could be enough.

“Okay, I heard ya Danvers.” Maggie watches Alex’s hopeful smile bloom into a fully-fledged grin and Maggie feels herself swoon slightly at Alex’s beauty.

“So I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, Danvers.” And if Maggie saunters all the way home sporting a shit-eating grin the entire time then who could blame her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/)


End file.
